Bad Bella
by Crossy
Summary: What happens if jacob turned up and went sky diving with bella? and alice never had her vision and came to forks? what happens then if the volturi kill victoria but discover about bella and take her away? credit to lanna-misssunshine. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Cliff Diving

**Ok, this is the start of my new story, Bad Bella. It has a terrible title but thats all I could come up with, sorry. The idea originally comes for lanna-misssunshine who is the most amazing author! you should all reads her stories! they are fab! especially the notes and the stories that branch off them, they're hilarious. She's in my favourate authors if you have trouble finding her. **

**The story takes off from when Bella is waiting at the beach for Jacob to go sky diving. All the italic writing at the beginning comes from New Moon but after that its all me **

**_All characters and settings belong to stephenie meyer. The plot belongs to lanna-misssunshine. I'm just writing it ;)_ **

* * *

Bad Bella 

**Cliff diving**

_I'd really been counting on hearing Edward this morning. It seemed like that was the one thing that might make it bearable to live through this day. The hole had been festering lately, like it was getting revenge for the times that Jacob's presence had tamed it. The edges burned._

_The waves picked up as I paced, beginning to crash against the rocks, but there was still no wind. I felt pinned down by the pressure of the storm. Everything swirled around me, but was perfectly still where I stood. The air had a faint electric charge–I could feel the static in my hair._

_Father out, the waves were angrier than they were along the shore. I could see them battering against the line of the cliffs, spraying big white clouds of sea foam into the sky. There was still no movement in the air, though the clouds roiled more quickly now. It was eerie looking – like the clouds were moving by there own will. I shivered, though I knew it was just a trick of the pressure._

_The cliffs were a black knife edge against the livid sky. Staring at them, I remembered the day Jacob had told me about Sam and his "gang". I thought of the boys – the werewolves – throwing themselves into the empty air. The image of the falling, spiralling figures was still vivid in my mind. I imagined the utter freedom of the fall…I imagined the way Edward's voice would have sounded in my head – furious, velvet, perfect…The burning in my chest flared agonizingly._

_There had to be a way to quench it. The pain was growing more and more intolerable by the second. I glared at the cliffs and the crashing waves. _

_Well, why not? Why not quench it right now?_

_Jacob had promised me cliff diving, hadn't he? Just because he was unavailable, should I have to give up the distraction I needed so badly – needed even worse because Jacob was out risking his life? Risking it, in essence, for me. If it weren't for me, Victoria would not be killing people here…just somewhere else, far away. If anything happened to Jacob, it would be my fault. That realization stabbed deep and had me jogging back up the road to Billy's house, where my truck waited._

Suddenly a large, warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, where were you going?" Jacob asked. "Dad told me you were waiting at the beach."

I was so relieved just to see him alive and unhurt that I just flung my arms around him, ignoring his question. I felt his big, warm, comforting arms wrap around me and pull me closer to his chest.

"You're Ok! I was so worried something had happen to you!" I cried, though it was a bit muffled seeing as my mouth was pressed up against his body. He laughed and I felt his whole being rumble.

"How many times have I told you, Bella? There's nothing to worry _about_. We can take care of ourselves, and we're more than equipped to handle Victoria"

This comment brought me right back to earth. Victoria was still out there, still hunting me: and the pack was still risking their lives for me. The hole in my chest twinged painfully and reminded me why I was going to my truck in the first place.

"Are we still going then?" I asked him anxiously, once again thinking about the freedom falling would bring.

"I don't think that's the best idea Bells" he said apprehensively, "it's turning into a storm out there, it doesn't look safe."

"Is the big bad wolf afraid of a storm?" I asked jokingly, hiding the real, burning desire I was enclosing.

"No Bells, the big bad wolf is afraid that the big nasty storm will hurt the small frail human."

At that point I let go of all pretences. "Please Jake," I pleaded, "I need this." He looked into my eyes and gave in.

"Fine, but you hold on to my hand the whole time, got it?"

"Got it"

Still holding hands we walked up to my truck, climbed in and drove to the top of the cliff.

We walked out to the edge and when we were a few steps away I heard it. The low growl that came forward from the corners of my mind in his, golden, velvet voice. Even in anger it was divine and my heart jumped and started pounding erratically, as if he were here on the cliff with us. It was just the tonic I needed.

Then Jake started explaining what was going to happen. "Right, when we get to the edge I'll count down from three and then we jump. Keep a tight grip on my hand and when we hit the water I'll make sure you don't go too deep. Then I'll put you on my back and I'll swim us to shore. Are you ready?"

The growling got louder and then _he_ spoke. _No Bella! Don't you dare!! You promised! _

_You didn't keep your promise, _I reminded him in my head, _you didn't keep a lot of your promises. _He ignored that.

_You can't do this Bella! Are you seriously that reckless and stupid!?! _

"Yes" I answered both questions out loud. Me and Jacob took the last few steps to the precipice of the cliff and as I looked over the edge to the writhing waters below the growling turned into a roar.

"Three" I took a deep breath

"Two" The roaring got loader. But I didn't care; the voice was all I needed, egging me on instead of putting me off, as it intended.

"One" Edward shouted _NO_ in my head as we jumped.

Then it was all gone. All the worry and all the fear and all the pain. Gone: Evaporated in the exhilaration of falling. I was free. I was rushing through the air at break neck speed, hurtling towards the water. I screamed.

Then we hit the water and I plunged to the bottom. I only had to hold my breath for seconds however because I was soon in Jakes arms, warm even in the freezing ocean. He dragged me to the surface and I took a deep breath. I clung to his back as he swam to shore.

Everything was back how it was. The hole in my chest had returned, the voice had been silenced and I resumed my hopeless life without Edward.

* * *

**well that was it. the first chapter. I'm really hoping to update sooner than I did with my last story. I really hope you all like it! review and tell me if you did! also tell me if i have any annoying spelling and grammar mistakes. they always bug me!**

**love to you all!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Victoria

**here it is! chapter 2. I swear this is the fastest I have updated ever! I'm very proud and I'm really enjoying writing this, but dont thank me, thank the fabulous lanna-misssunshine who let me use her idea! yay for lanna! oh and dont forget the wonderful Stephenie meyer who lets us all use her characters as our play things!**

**this chapter is in Jane POV, which was really interesting to write but I'm not really sure how I did. I could use some reasurence - hint hint. Read and enjoy people.**

**_All characters and settings belong to Stephie Meyer, the plot belongs to Lanna-misssunshine _**

**

* * *

**

**Bad Bella**

**Victoria**

**Jane POV**

Another day, another mission; that's just how it is here. Not that I said it was boring, it's anything but that. I love it. I'd do anything to please master Aro and luckily for me what pleases master Aro is exactly what I love to do. Some people say I'm twisted, heartless – but that's just not true. I have a heart; it just doesn't work any more. It's cold, just like me, just like my powers.

I hurt people with my mind. Though what I do isn't really inflicting pain, it's just making them _think_ they're in pain. But seeing as pain is caused by the mind in the first place I guess it's the same thing.

Ok, maybe I am twisted, but I don't care. It's what I do and I love it! It's exhilarating to have that much control over a person, get them to do what ever I like with just a twinge of my mind. It's simple, it's empowering, it's beautiful.

I wouldn't do it to any one I like; I just don't like that many people. I wouldn't do it to Alec, we've been together forever. He's my other half. Aro brought us to Volterra a long time ago and he taught me control and gave me a purpose: To serve him, Marcus and Caius in the most powerful family in the world.

We are family too, if a very dysfunctional one - and we have our fun. Which brings us back to the mission at hand.

A female vampire has tried to start her own newborn army down in Seattle. The nerve of her! The Volturi banned newborn armies when they got too out of hand out in the south, but they still crop up now and again and we jump in to sort them out.

The newborns will be a snap, they're strong but not very smart. They haven't been trained properly like we have. The fact that they only sent three of us to deal with all of them is a clear indication of our superiority. It'll be over in a matter of minutes. It would take longer but the "army" hasn't grown very large yet. Caius and Marcus prefer to exterminate the problem before it gets too far, to set an example for others. They never let us have any fun.

I'm more concerned about the female. To start one up so obviously, so far north is the sign of a vampire with nothing to lose. It's my job to find out why she did it and punish her; that's my favourite bit.

Me, Felix and Demetri arrived at Seattle in the early hours of the morning, whilst it was still dark, to allow us freer reign to dispose of the infestation. You can't get much done in such a crowded city during day light hours.

Demetri immediately set to work, using his special ability to track down the leader of this make shift army. Once she was located, in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, we set of at a run. To a human we would be reduced to a blur, though any humans up at this hour would be either too tired or too drunk to take us in at all, even if they did see us.

We were there in less than a minute, crashing down the door and taking them by surprise. I counted ten in all before they jumped up, and in the blink of an eye they were on us. Unfortunately for them the blink of an eye is a light stroll where we were concerned. Before they even knew what had happened three of them were down.

One of them, a large male, ran at me and took a wild lunge, which I easily dodged. Then I glared at him and he crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony, and causing the rush I always get from using my powers. I fell in on him and broke his neck and back in one swift, easy movement. Then, just to make sure, I snapped off his limbs and threw them, and the rest of him, onto the growing pile of disembodied parts me and my comrades had created from the first three that had fallen.

I quickly took down a smallish female that had been distracted and looked around. I spotted Felix, taking on two at once, and Demetri battling another male who looked a bit more skilled than the others; maybe a month or so older.

That left the last two, one of whom was obviously the ring leader. The cowards had fled! I would never run from a fight! They would pay for this!

I turned back to Felix and used my power against his opponents, making them instantly defenceless. He pounced on them and they were gone, just more undistinguishable body parts in the pile. With all three of us against him the single vampire left fighting was a goner and soon joined his fellows on the pile.

Felix pulled out the box of matches he had been keeping in his cloak and Demetri grabbed a carton of gasoline he found in the corner. How convenient. The pile was soon blazing and letting off thick clouds of acrid purple smoke. We all wrinkled our noses at the smell and left the warehouse, knowing our job with them was done.

Only the ring leader and her choice soldier were left now. I gazed at Demetri enquiringly and he pointed north, towards the coast and the forests. We ran full pelt, letting him take the lead, knowing that the sooner we dealt with this the sooner we could get back to Volterra.

Demetri found our quarry, as usual. A female with fiery red hair and a male with short blond hair were in a clearing, and it was clear from the way she was ordering him around that the red head was the leader.

We crept towards them slowly, making sure we were unseen until the very last moment. Then we attacked. The boys jumped on the male and restrained him whilst I tackled the female. I instantly used my power. She let out a piercing scream but, thanks to her, she wouldn't attract unwanted attention here.

"Why were you defying the Volturi!?" I asked, "Why were you building a newborn army!?"

She let out another shriek of pain and wailed, "Make it stop! Please!!"

Why do they always make it hard on themselves? If they just told me what I wanted to know it would all be over sooner. Not that I was complaining.

"Why were you building a newborn army!?" I asked again, tightening my grip on her mind. She twisted and turned in pain, too overcome by it to speak. Oops. That just wouldn't do. I loosened my grip again, allowing her a little relief.

"It's _their_ fault!" she screamed, "The Cullens and their silly little pet!"

I stopped in my tracks. I was so surprised I nearly stopped torturing her completely. I knew that name! Aro had a friend with the last name Cullen, who had a "family" like ours. Really we're supposed to be the only vampire family but the brothers know Carlisle from way back, so they allow it. They're not like us at all. They're…unnatural.

They don't drink human blood! It's going against our nature, why would you bother? Just to save some pitiful humans' lives? I had only ever met Carlisle, not his "family", but last time I checked they didn't have a _pet_ or whatever she was saying.

"What do you mean, their pet!?" I demanded, regaining my composure.

"Human loving traitors!" she spat, with a tone of loathing in her voice, "That male with his little girlfriend, killed my mate! They murdered him over a human!"

If what she was saying was true then the Cullens had revealed our secret to a human! A human who was having a relationship with one of them! This was taking it too far! Way too far! Not feeding off humans is one thing, dating them is another! I shivered in disgust of the abnormality of the thing.

One thing was sure, Aro was responsible for the Cullens and he needed to know this. I gestured to Felix and Demetri, to show that they could dispose of the male and then restrained the Female. She was coming with us to Volterra. Aro could deal with her there.

* * *

**So how did I do? any good? I need reveiws people!! I meant to update this yesterday but my computer wouldnt let me on the site - all the other sites, just not this one. stubborn thing - grrrr - but its letting me now so...yay! The next chapter will be in Aro's POV so it might be a bit short, i'm not really sure how to do it, but then we're back to bella. ok?**

**Love to you all!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Aro's decision

**Here it is! chapter 3! I am so Sorry for the wait, I had some real trouble with this chapter - its in Aro's POV and I had some trouble getting into character. But you may be getting more chapters in Jane POV later on, I enjoyed writing as her so much! once again thanks the brillient _lanna-misssunshine_ who's great plot line this is! she truly is amazing. Also a huge shout out to my reviewers!! I love you all!!**

**_All characters and settings belong to the wonderful miss Stephenie Meyer. the plot line belongs to lanna-misssunshine. I'm just here to do the typing _**

**

* * *

**

**Bad Bella**

**Aro's Decision**

**Aro POV**

I had just had a phone call from Jane. She was coming back and bringing a visitor; the leader of that quaint, if troublesome, newborn army out north. Apparently she had news about the Cullens, which would usually delight me, but Jane said I wouldn't like it. Such a pity, I love hearing news about my dear friend Carlisle.

Jane was back in a few hours and I waited for her in one of the many "business" rooms in the palace. She practically ran to me and I embraced her and gave her a soft kiss. My little Janey. I would never call her that out loud of course, it would probably anger her, and even I wouldn't like her upset with me again. Besides, the last time I called her a pet name she broke some furniture that was nearly as old as I was, and I wouldn't want to distress Caius anymore than necessary; he was very fond of those chairs.

She has such a temper, but I guess it comes with her powers. How those powers intrigue me. Such an interesting creature, my little Janey. Life is so interesting, just in general. Millions and millions of minds and not one the same! It's delightful!

Behind her were Demetri and Felix carrying a thrashing red haired female. It didn't even look like she was scared of us, I wonder why not. I'm always wondering; that's why I love my power so much, it gives me insight. The curious thing is that the more I learn the more I want to know! So many questions, so little time!!

They planted her roughly down in the middle of the floor and I strode towards her. She was still struggling against her bindings when I bent down towards her and asked, in what I would hope was a kindly voice,

"What's your name, dear?"

She spat in my face. Such a pity. I don't know why I bother with the niceties sometimes, I can find out all I want from a single touch anyway. I signalled to Jane, who looked like she was about to unleash all hell on the female in front of me, to calm down. Then I took the female's hand.

Instantly, I delved into her mind. I saw her small clan, and her mate. I saw their tracking trips across countries. I saw the Cullens in a field with a human. I saw them defending the human because she was involved with the Cullen I knew to be Edward. I felt her contempt that they could deny her mate such a treat simply to protect a human. I saw her leading the female Cullens away from her mate's pursuit of the human. I felt her anguish at her mate's death. I felt her craving for painful, bloodthirsty revenge: A mate for a mate. I saw her frenzied attempts to track and kill this human. I saw her fury that they had killed her mate over this petty little thing and didn't even bother to stay with her. I saw her attempts to outsmart the human's werewolf protectors. I saw her turn to making a new born army, as a last resort. I saw everything and anything she was. I saw Victoria. And more importantly, I had seen Bella.

"Kill her" I sighed. She has no use to me anymore, I had found out all I could, and she was troublesome. In her state of mind she would do anything to get her quarry, including reveal herself to humans; and I just couldn't let that happen. I left the sound of tearing and ripping behind me as I walked up to my private quarters.

So Edward Cullen had fallen in love with a human. Not only that but he had risked his life and the lives of his family to protect her against a vicious tracker, which I now knew James to be. If all of this was true then why did he leave her?

This human had known he was a vampire, she knew about us, and she still loved him. And she now had the protection of werewolves?!? Well they were a problem in themselves, but could be dealt with later. Who was this human who knew so much about our world and who made friends so easily with monsters? Who _was_ Bella?

I needed to know. I simply must find out. In the blink of an eye I had filled my brothers in, and they agreed that such situations steps needed to be taken: I made the arrangements. We were going to pay a visit to Bella and her werewolves - in Forks.

* * *

**I know its short but the next chapter is back in Bella's POV so it should be longer. I might also add in some Aro and Jane and maybe some Jacob POV if i feel like it. I really dont like this chapter so i need to know what you guys think of it. honesty please (though heart felt praise always rasies my spirits :D) and if i made any mistakes please point them out. I need reviews!**

**Love to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 One More Day

**Ok, I am really sorry you guys. I had meant to update last week but the chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be and i wanted it to be alot longer so I gave myself another week hoping you would prefer longer updates with longer chapters. unfortunately that didnt really work out. I only usually have the time to write on mondays, which is why I hope to give you an update every week on a monday or tuesday, but by the time it came around to monday again and I was all reared up to write, I was also neck deep reading this other vampire series which is in third person. this confused me greatly because I wanted to write the second part of the chapter but my head was stuck in third person instead of first person like I wanted. That really sucked and the words wouldnt flow properly, so I only ended up writing a bit more. Sorry.**

**I have a plan though. I have started writing the next chapter, so I have a head start, and by next monday I will have finsihed this series and I will hopefully have started readin twilight again, putting back in perfect first person. yay! sorry for the really long excuse rant. you can read the chapter now. **

**_All characters and settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot belongs to lanna-misssunshine._ **

* * *

**Bad Bella**

**Just One More Day**

**Bella POV**

_Beep beep beep _

I heard the muffled thud as the flail of my arm hit true and I managed to put my alarm clock on snooze for the third time. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to start another day without _him. _My life, if possible, was even bleaker and darker than before. I hadn't had any of my "hallucinations" since the cliff diving, I hadn't heard his voice, or seen his face in so long: and the pack had been away more and more, trying desperately to find Victoria. She hadn't been seen in weeks and they were worried that she had managed to slip past their defences. Without _him _or my sun it just seemed like my life was getting more and more overcast and cloudy, like all the colour was draining from it and I knew that, sooner or later, I wasn't going to see the point in life all together.

_Beep beep beep_

I had to get up this time, and I knew it.I threw the covers off myself and planted my feet firmly on the cold floor and listened to the soothing sound of the rain pattering lightly against the window. I remembered how the sound used to bother me, and how in that first week I couldn't even get to sleep because the rain was too loud. That was when I didn't even need an alarm clock to get up in the morning, when my life had purpose.

I stopped myself right there. I knew where this line of thought was going, because it had been happening a lot lately. I just couldn't keep the torrent of memories back. One memory leads to another and they all lead back to Edward. The hole in my chest twinged painfully at the sound of the name, even in my head, and the flood gates were opened. The edges burned and flared as I looked around my room. The rocking chair where I had sat in his arms, the bed I was sitting in where we had lain together, the music player where the sweet sound of my lullaby had come.

The hole blazed into an inferno of pain as I clutched myself and tried my hardest to breathe. The air wouldn't come and I lay back down and curled into a ball, unable to stop myself remembering. The thoughts about what we had done in my room lead to thoughts about the times we had had in the rest of my house, and then at his house, and then school and then the meadow. Tears burst from my eyes as the vision of him smiling as me, sparkling in the sun, came back clear as day. I had to make it stop, I had to.

I tried to concentrate on something else, anything else. I thought about Charlie and how he would feel if he found me like this. The pain receded slightly and I clutched at the opportunity. I started reciting random facts about Charlie in my head. What his work hours were, his birthday, and the type of coffee he liked to drink. Anything and everything would do and long as I was thinking about something else. Slowly but surely the pain withdrew its hold on me and I breathed properly again.

When it was just the dull throbbing at the edges that it usually was I sat up, got off my bead and reminding myself, as was part of my daily routine, that it was only one more day. I could stand one more day couldn't I? Then I went into the bathroom to get ready.

After I had gotten washed and dressed and had a dull breakfast of dry toast, I once again found myself in my truck heading off to la push. After checking with Billy that there was, once again, no news and finding out that the pack were all camping out at their posts for a few days for constant surveillance, I got back in my truck and drove to first beach.

I got there quickly and climbed out of my truck, taking a book from the passenger seat: Wuthering heights. Its cracked spine and dog eared pages were a comfort to me, and the story was so familiar I could probably recite it from memory.

I walked briskly over to my driftwood log, ignoring the light misting rain, and sat down, opening the book at the page I was reading last and tried slip seamlessly into the story. But something was off, something was different. There was an odd sting to the sea air and I put my book down and looked up. Something over by the trees caught my eye. Blur of movement so fast I was sure at first I had imagined it. But then there was another, and another, darting from tree to tree.

My heart picked up its pace instinctively and started pounding in my chest. There was only one thing I knew that could move like that, and it wasn't good news. Vampires, more than one of them, were moving towards me so fast I could barely catch the movements.

Thoughts started flashing through my head. It was Victoria, who else could it be? But how did she get past the pack, and why did she have friends with her? As far as the pack knew she was always alone, and the only vampires she knew of that travelling in more than threes were the Cullens: and it definitely wasn't them.

I jumped off my log as fast as I could and started moving tremulously back to my truck, but as soon as I had taken a step backwards, I was surrounded by 5 figures, all dressed in dark cloaks. As one, all five vampires took a step forward, tightening the circle, and I scrunched my eyes shut, and waited for the pain.

* * *

**Huge thanks to lanna-misssunshine for her great ideas and thanks for all your patience waiting for this update. Dont ditch this story!! please!! Oh and I could really use some reveiws, its true when they say they help you write. a good review can actually give you the confidence boost and motivation to finish writing a chapter! so reveiw please:D**

**Love to you all!!**


End file.
